


What's in a Name?

by elephant_bubbles (orphan_account)



Category: Total Drama
Genre: Baby, F/M, Pregnancy, birth drugs, strange baby names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1894080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/elephant_bubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to the birth drugs, Heather decides to temporarily rename the baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's in a Name?

**Author's Note:**

> I did the babyfic thing and I regret nothing.

She had been planning on having a natural birth pretty much since they had first found out about the baby, and he had backed her up about it all throughout the pregnancy. The horror-tales they had heard about natural birth from the other pregnant mothers in their Lamaze class didn't scare or phase them in the slightest, Heather being 100% convinced she wouldn't need the drugs to have the child.

And she was still convinced she wouldn't need them at 1:30 in the morning when the first slightly painful contraction had come. She was still convinced an hour and a half later after they had checked in and the pains had started coming a bit more closer together. And Heather was still internally fighting her need for comfort vs. her toughness level even after she and Alejandro had started walking around the room, her clinging to him as the contractions peaked. But she wanted this over; the end of her rope was nearing.

Finally around dawn, after the grueling six-hour labor, Heather had come to the end of her rope. The pain was becoming too much, and her need to feel comfortable overtook her pride of being able to tough this out like she had claimed she'd be able to do.

"It just means that the baby is going to come soon, mi amor." he said, trying to comfort her. She just angrily shook her head no, trying to breathe through a particularly tough one.

"I can't do this anymore. I need the epidural."

"But the baby-"

Heather had quickly and suddenly squeezed his hand, glaring at him from behind her bangs hanging in her face. "May I remind you, Ale-loser, that it's me who's going to be pushing this baby out, not you, and so I get to decide if I get drugs or not?"

She had him there. He had agreed, and the drugs had come less than an hour later. Soon she was floating, finally feeling some relief. After a while, she had even gotten to doze a bit between the pains. She didn't get to rest for very long though, because soon after that their baby finally made his way into the world. And Alejandro had been right, she had been carrying a boy, and he could hardly contain his excitement as the doctor placed him in Heather's arms for them to see.

"He will be named after me and carry on the Burromuerto name." he said, proudly.

"Think again." Heather said, protectively wrapping her arms around the whimpering newborn as a nurse put a blanket over him.

He looked takenaback. "I thought we had agreed on this if it was a boy?"

"I changed my mind." Heather, in her drugged and partially numb stupor, spoke slowly.

"To...?"

"His name is...Chalupa. Chalupa Burromuerto." she said after a moment, a smile on her face as she looked down at her son, now calm once he had been warmed up.

"Heather, as much as I love you, I am not going to stand by and let you name our son Chalupa." Alejandro said.

"But it would be culturally correct!" she argued, looking up at Alejandro.

"No, Heather, it wouldn't be. It's Spanish, not Mexican."

"His name is going to be Chalupa!" Heather said, now glaring again at Alejandro. He sighed.

"Don't worry, the drugs will wear off soon and she'll be back into it and thinking logically. Although, Chalupa is one of the better names we've heard from a drugged mother." the nurse said, patting Alejandro on the shoulder. He put his face in his hands and groaned.

Thankfully the nurse was right, and within the hour after the baby had been weighed and assessed, Heather had yet again changed her mind, and agreed with what they had originally planned.

Baby Alejandro Jr., who would be in for the naming-story of his life once he got older, had finally arrived and his parents couldn't have been happier.


End file.
